Nothing
by Krizteena
Summary: Songfic, The Script. Great song, great band. If you don't like the song, ignore the lyrics  while reading and listening, cuz the music is great too


**Okay, I am very indecisive on this one… I wasn't going to post it, but I need some fresh meat on my profile. New story. Something different. And so, my first songfic is born! … Not sure whether to celebrate or mourn. I didn't remember this coming out so well, so when I reread it, I was kinda like, hey! … **

**I give you Nothing, by The Script. (just youtube it, great song by a great band. If you don't like the song, try ignoring the lyrics here and read what I wrote ;)**

**\/\/**

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

A breeze pulls at locks of a boys silver hair as he shuffles down the street. People pass, overlooking the pained gleam in his eye. But today it wasn't from injury, not from bloodlust.

_They say a few drinks will help you to forget her_

_But after one too many, I know that I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

He missed her. Yuuki. The only being in the world that meant more to him than blood. The only one who would always be with him.

He looks up as he passes an alley where a vampire awaited prey. But Zero wasn't in the mood to corner him in a more secluded place. He wasn't up for that kind of chase.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

He had missed his chance. The moment he had very nearly kissed her replayed over endlessly in his head. How would it be if he had?

Some joke. He scoffed at the thought. She wouldn't choose him, this decaying monster, over Kaname, the eternal prince.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though their slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

Besides, it's too late.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

What a stupid promise, he thought. To kill her? What was he thinking! Dumb ass. There's his excuse to avoid her. Because Zero totally kept all of his promises.

He stopped walking again, thought he didn't remember beginning again, and connected his fist with the brick wall. Dull pain.

She always offered him her blood. He had never asked. It even seemed like she was asking him to, not offering. Masochist.

He wondered if she would still reach out to him now, after all that has happened. If she would still offer him her blood. If…

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though their slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

If he would take it.

_Oh sometimes love is intoxicating_

_Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

His pale eyes close. She was with Kaname now.

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

And now, he missed so much more than sinking his fangs into her and drinking as much as she could allow. He should have ended this all long ago. He should have ended himself when he had the will.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though their slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

He wants her back. So badly that his heart aches, longing for her so greatly… But she has a new lover.

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

I got nothing

Yuuki looked out the window, a little bird trapped in her cage. She wasn't allowed to leave.

Zero was out there, she thought. Unless…

No. She firmly resolved that she would know if something had happened. He's still out there. Waiting?

She sighs and leans on the cold glass. If she could leave, would she? Would she go to him?

_Yes._

But she pushed the thought aside. It would complicate things too much.

She wanted to see him, to take care of him as always… But…

Zero couldn't mean anything to her now.

He slumped against the wall and sighed.

He wanted her here; he wanted to hear her speak. But all he saw was a ghost. Memories dancing across his eyelids.

And all he heard was nothing.

**/\/\/**

**A little feedback anyone? Thanks in advance :)**


End file.
